Viaje iniciático
by Cris Snape
Summary: Rose recorre el mundo en busca de conocimientos sobre magia ancestral, pero Scorpius Malfoy se interpone en su camino para echar por tierra su bien trazado plan. Para Miss Highway s.


**VIAJE INICIÁTICO**

**Por Cris Snape**

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso sigue siendo de JK Rowling y yo sigo haciendo esto de forma totalmente gratuita. Pues vaya.

_Para Miss Highway`s por dejar el review número 1000 en "Historias de Hogwarts"_

**OoO**

Rose Weasley no estaba en Las Vegas por los casinos, pero una vez allí no pudo resistir la tentación de ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Había perdido el traslador que la llevaría hasta la frontera con México y no podría abandonar el país hasta pasados dos días, así que optó por relajarse y meditar sobre las experiencias vividas en compañía de los indios que habitaban en el desierto de Nevada. Había aprendido tantas cosas de ellos, se había quedado tan fascinada, que ni siquiera le importaba tener que modificar el plan de viaje que tan meticulosamente ideara en Inglaterra. En algún momento tendría que decidir qué lugares pendientes no podría visitar, pero no esa noche. El calor del desierto era agotador, así que Rose se limitaría a dejar la mente en blanco, se tomaría algún coctel y se prepararía para retomar el viaje en cuanto le fuera posible.

Había alquilado una habitación en el _Excalibur Hotel y Casino _porque le recordaba todas las leyendas artúricas que la abuela Molly solía contarles a sus primos y a ella cuando eran pequeños. Después de tantos meses alejada de su hogar, contemplando al mago Merlín mientras observaba Las Vegas desde lo alto de su despampanante castillo de diversión, Rose había tenido un pequeño ataque de melancolía y sus pies prácticamente habían ido solos hasta allí. El hotel era precioso por dentro y por fuera y su habitación de lo más confortable. Durante su estancia de quince días con los indios, Rose no había podido darse una ducha decente, así que pasó casi una hora metida debajo del agua y se sintió realmente a gusto cuando se puso ropa limpia e incluso se dejó el pelo suelto. Por norma general odiaba hacerlo porque lo tenía encrespado e indomable y nunca tenía demasiado tiempo para ocuparse de él. En Hogwarts siempre lo había llevado sujeto en una trenza y esa costumbre terminó por ser una constante en casa. Sus primos –y otras personas indeseables que era mejor no recordar- solían burlarse de ella diciendo que tenía auténtico pelo de león y Rose simplemente había cortado con las bromas por lo sano y no había dejado que nadie la viera con su aspecto actual en varios años.

Se miró al espejo. No sólo tenía el cabello rizado como su madre, también era rojo como el de la mayoría de miembros del clan Weasley. De su padre también había heredado las pecas y el azul brillante de los ojos, pero por lo demás se parecía bastante a su progenitora. Incluso había heredado muchos de sus gestos y aspectos bastante significativos de su personalidad, como la dedicación absoluta a los estudios. Rose había sido prefecta de Gryffindor durante sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts y después de mucho esfuerzo también se había convertido en Premio Anual. Se sentía muy orgullosa de ello y de haber sacado unas notas excelentes en todos sus _EXTASIS_. Cada vez que se acordaba de que medio ministerio se estaba rifando sus futuros servicios, Rose tenía que alzar la cabeza con orgullo y sonreír abiertamente. Era, con diferencia, la mejor estudiante de su generación y tenía un futuro brillante esperándola, pero la verdad era que Rose Weasley no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer con él.

Muchas cosas despertaban su interés, por supuesto. El Departamento de Misterios era algo capaz de despertar la curiosidad de tipos como su desastroso primo Fred, pero Rose no se veía trabajando como inefable. Era un empleo rodeado de demasiado misterio y, aunque a ella no le gustaba reconocerlo abiertamente, disfrutaba sabiendo que todo el mundo era consciente de que era la mejor. A Rose no le hacía ninguna gracia que le dijeran que era una persona que pecaba un poco de soberbia, pero tampoco estaba tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de que era la realidad. No quería ser inefable porque eso no le permitiría destacar y ella no era una de las brujas más inteligentes de su generación para pasar el resto de su vida encerrada en algún despacho que no le permitiera lucirse en todo su esplendor.

Durante algún tiempo se había planteado la posibilidad de dedicarse a la medimagia. Desde muy pequeña admiraba muchísimo a la gente que era capaz de salvar vidas y siempre había querido poder ser como ellos, pero un día descubrió que estaba físicamente incapacitada para cumplir con ese sueño. Fue al principio de su último año en Hogwarts. Hugo, que estaba empeñado en entrar en el equipo de quidditch a pesar de que era un desastre volando, sufrió una aparatosa caída de su escoba y se abrió la cabeza. Literalmente. Y Rose, que lo vio todo y no dudó ni un instante antes de ir a echarle una mano, cayó redonda al suelo en cuanto vio una gotita de sangre. Literalmente también. Madame Pomfrey, que debía ser más vieja que Nicholas Flamel y que a pesar de todo seguía al pie del cañón, le dijo que algunas personas eran incapaces de ver la sangre y que simplemente se desmayaban. Rose no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, así que aceptó que tendría que elegir otro plan de futuro y se puso a pensar en ello al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para sus exámenes finales.

La verdad era que no había sacado nada en claro. Le había dado muchas vueltas al tema e incluso había hecho una lista con cada uno de los trabajos que pudieran irle bien para satisfacer todos sus deseos y ambiciones, pero no se había decidido por nada y eso la había llevado a iniciar aquel viaje. Aunque era una costumbre que poco a poco se había ido perdiendo entre las nuevas generaciones, en el pasado muchos magos y brujas, al terminar Hogwarts, optaban por tomarse un año sabático que aprovechaban para viajar. Unos lo hacían para aprender y otros para divertirse y Rose, por supuesto, estaba entre los primeros. Había salido de Inglaterra tres meses antes y ya había ido a los lugares más significativos de América del Norte. Sobretodo buscaba antiguas tribus mágicas que conservaban intactas sus costumbres ancestrales. A Rose le sorprendió descubrir que los indios brujos vivían entre los indios muggles sin ocultar sus poderes y que eran queridos, admirados y respetados precisamente gracias sus capacidades innatas. Las diferencias con la magia inglesa eran patentes al primer vistazo y la chica sabía que nunca podría cansarse de escucharlos hablar ni de verles utilizar sus poderes. Eran fascinantes.

En cuanto pudiera abandonar Las Vegas, le esperaban el centro y el sur del continente americano. Si todo iba bien estaría otros tres meses explorando los lugares más recónditos y luego partiría rumbo a Australia. Había oído maravillas de sus aborígenes y estaba impaciente por conocerlos. En cualquier caso, lo más inmediato era prepararse para pasar una noche de asueto. El conocimiento era muy importante y Rose disfrutaba muchísimo de su aprendizaje, pero también era una chica de dieciocho años que necesitaba relajarse e incluso divertirse un poco de vez en cuando.

Así pues, después de asegurarse de que su aspecto era medianamente decente, abandonó la habitación y bajó hasta el casino del hotel. Nunca había sido muy dada a los juegos de azar, ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta que su primo James había sido todo un experto organizando toda clase de apuestas en Hogwarts, pero no podía irse de Las Vegas sin probar suerte en las maquinitas o en las numerosas ruletas que había aquí y allá. Después de dejar que un camarero eligiera para ella una bebida que sabía realmente dulce y que Rose sospechaba que se le subiría a la cabeza si repetía un par de veces, se acercó casi con timidez a la ruleta más cercana y…

Y Rose Weasley, que había ido hasta allí en busca de conocimientos y también de tranquilidad, tuvo la horrible desgracia de encontrarse con él.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose apretó los dientes y se contuvo para no soltar algún improperio muy poco digno de una señorita como ella. Odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy, pero no porque la enemistad entre sus padres y los de él los destinara a llevarse fatal. No, señor. Odiaba a Scorpius porque él solito había hecho méritos suficientes para conseguir que Rose no quisiera volver a verlo ni en pintura.

Su idea inicial fue darse media vuelta y olvidarse de esa horripilante visión, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo sentirse absolutamente indignada. Malfoy, que parecía haberse convertido en la estrella de esa noche, tenía agarrada por la cintura a una de esas guarras de pelo teñido y grandes pechos mientras apostaba un montón de dinero al siete rojo y hacía trampas, el muy cabrón. Todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado, adorando a su nuevo ídolo, pero Rose, que no estaba ni mucho menos impresionada por su aspecto elegante y su pelo rubio platino, acababa de verlo utilizando disimuladamente la varita para ganar. Y no iba a permitirlo. ¡No, señor! Le daba igual que se abrazara a esa mujercita y tampoco le importaba que la estuviera besando como si estuviera a punto de devorarla. Lo que Rose no podía permitir era que hiciera trampas utilizando la magia. La magia no debía utilizarse para esas cosas y ella iba a dejarle muy claro a Malfoy el Cretino que no podía ir hasta Las Vegas para estropearle su viaje iniciático, magrearse con la primera chica que se le pusiera delante y cargarse todo el sistema de apuestas establecido. ¡Faltaría más!

Sintiendo que estaba empezando a ponerse hecha un basilisco, Rose formó dos puños apretados con sus casi siempre delicadas manos y avanzó hacia la ruleta pisando con fuerza, sin importarle que su aspecto no fuera ni un poco femenino en esos momentos. Una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le dijo que estaba cometiendo un error, pero Rose la ignoró con un gruñido furioso y se plantó frente a Scorpius Malfoy, lo agarró por la camisa y le dio algo que se parecía mucho a un empujón.

-¿Se puede saber qué puñetas estás haciendo, Malfoy?

Scorpius la miró absolutamente desconcertado. Si Rose no había esperado encontrárselo allí por nada del mundo, él parecía tener la sensación de estar dentro de un sueño. O de la peor de sus pesadillas. La chica teñida se separó de él como movida por un resorte –aunque se la vio muy disgustada- y Scorpius boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Qué derecho tenía a mirarla de esa forma cuando había sido él quién había estropeado su maravilloso periplo por el continente americano?

-¿Rose? –Al final, Malfoy consiguió hablar- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué te importa? –Rose, que normalmente era una chica con mucho autocontrol, estaba perdiendo los nervios. Era la primera vez que veía a Malfoy desde que dejaran Hogwarts y cada segundo que pasaba estaba más y más furiosa con él –¡Yo estaba primero!

Como consecuencia de tanta alteración, la sangre caliente de los Weasley acababa tomando el control y Rose siempre decía tonterías como aquella. Scorpius alzó una ceja, su horas de juego bruscamente interrumpidas, y la agarró de un brazo para alejarla de la gente, como si no quisiera que Rose le armara un numerito.

-Me vas a perdonar, Rosie, pero creo que técnicamente yo estaba aquí antes que tú.

Rose contó hasta diez. Bueno, en realidad sólo llegó hasta tres antes de darle otro empujón. La furia estaba a un paso de nublar su mente y la actitud casi burlona de Malfoy no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasándole eso a ella? Era una buena persona, Merlín. Era responsable, educada y a veces ayudaba a los demás. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse ese castigo? ¡Y encima la llamaba Rosie, con lo que lo odiaba!

-¿Qué más da eso?

-Tú has empezado diciendo que estabas primero.

-¿Qué? –Rose parpadeó y respiró profundamente, consciente de que debía ordenar sus pensamientos y dejar la ira a un lado si no quería ser humillada por Malfoy. Otra vez- ¡Estabas haciendo trampas!

Unas cuantas personas que estaban a su alrededor se les quedaron mirando. Scorpius se puso tenso durante una milésima de segundo y volvió a agarrarla del brazo para prácticamente arrastrarla hasta la salida del casino.

-¿Estás loca? Si te oye algún guardia puedes buscarme un problema.

-¿Yo? ¡No era yo quién estaba utilizando la…!

-¡Rose!

Vale. Agradecía que la hubiera frenado justo a tiempo. Estaba rodeada de muggles y no podía ponerse a gritar cosas sobre la magia precisamente allí, así que se limitó a entornar los ojos y mirar a Malfoy con resentimiento. Él agitó la cabeza con condescendencia, el muy gilipollas. Como si no hubiera hecho cosas aún más estúpidas en su vida.

-Mira Rosie.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames Rosie.

-Muy bien. Rose –Malfoy pronunció el nombre con retintín y la chica asintió con satisfacción- No sé qué demonios estás haciendo en Las Vegas y tampoco sé por qué te crees con derecho a atacarme de esa forma, pero me lo vas a aclarar ahora mismo. Te invito a una copa.

-Ya tengo una, gracias –Dijo con petulancia, empezando a sentirse muy tonta por su actitud. Eso sólo significaba que su apasionamiento Weasley empezaba a descender, lo que era de agradecer porque podía pensar con muchísima más claridad- Además, tampoco me tomaría nada contigo. Nunca.

-Venga, Rose, no seas cría.

Y la miró de esa forma. Rose odiaba a Malfoy, pero odiaba aún más su encanto y esa sonrisa de niño malcriado a la que no podía resistirse. Porque, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Scorpius era un gilipollas, Rose podía recordar muchas ocasiones en las que había sido agradable y divertido estar con él y eso, más que enfurecerla, le dolía como pocas cosas en el mundo.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? Creo que te hace falta tomar el aire.

Sin embargo, después de conseguir que las piernas le temblaran, Scorpius siempre terminaba diciendo o haciendo algo que Rose encontraba inapropiado. Esa noche le insultó –como en tantas otras ocasiones- pero terminó saliendo a la calle en compañía del muy imbécil heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.

-No deberías utilizar lo que tú sabes para hacer esas cosas –Le reprendió en cuanto fue capaz de asimilar el hecho de que estaba andando a su lado y de que ya no tenía tantas ganas de matarlo como antes.

-¿Por qué no? Es divertido.

-¡Claro! –Rose volvía a estar indignada, aunque ni una pequeña parte de lo que lo había estado cuando se reencontró con él- Porque para el señor Scorpius Malfoy sólo importa la diversión. Él es incapaz de entender que tenemos que hacernos responsables de ciertas cosas. Y como le falta del dinero, se dedica a engañar a los pobres muggles.

-Estás exagerando un poco. ¿No te parece? Tampoco es como si el casino fuera a arruinarse.

Rose se detuvo un instante y lo miró sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Durante algunos meses había confiado en que Malfoy fuera capaz de madurar, aunque fuese un poco, pero era evidente que siempre seguiría siendo el crío estúpido que era en Hogwarts. Jamás podría distinguir el bien del mal, ni podría tomarse nada en serio ni podría hacer lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer un joven de su edad. No. Scorpius, fiel a sus principios, parecía destinado a ser un niño grande toda su vida y Rose no quería estar con él para verlo, muchas gracias.

-Es imposible razonar contigo. Eres un idiota inmaduro.

-Y tú pareces una bruja de cien años atrapada en un cuerpo de veinte.

¡Oh! Ahí estaba otra vez la furia, abriéndose hueco entre el orden establecido por su meticuloso cerebro, ganándole terreno a la calma. Pero no podía permitirle el paso porque eso supondría ceder a las provocaciones de ese bastardo y Rose no iba a dejar que ganara otra vez. Estaba cansada de ser constantemente humillada por Scorpius Malfoy. Estaba harta de que él conociera sus puntos débiles y los utilizara para abatirla. Estaba hasta las narices de él, por Merlín, y esa noche pensaba dejárselo claro. Aunque de una forma tranquila y educada, claro que sí.

-¿Qué haces en Las Vegas? –Preguntó intentando fingir que no había oído el anterior comentario. En Hogwarts ya le había dicho en multitud de ocasiones que era una chica puritana y aburrida con la que nadie en su sano juicio querría estar y esa noche no iba a darle pie a que repitiera los mismos insultos de siempre. Tendría que ser más original. Además, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia tener que reconocerlo, sí que sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber qué lo había llevado hasta ese recóndito rincón del mundo. Dudaba mucho que estuviera allí por motivos similares al de ella. Seguramente sólo se sentía atraído por las múltiples posibilidades de montarse una juerga que ofrecía una ciudad como esa –Creía que a estas alturas estarías ayudando a tu padre con los negocios de tu padre. ¿No era eso lo qué ibas a hacer con tu vida, ser un Malfoy digno de su estirpe, honrar el buen nombre de la familia?

Rose sabía que sus palabras sonaron un poco amargas, pero no había podido contenerse. Scorpius Malfoy era un idiota. Había repetido tantas veces que se debía a su familia de sangre pura antes que a nada en el mundo tantas veces, que Rose había aprendido a odiarle también por eso. _Sobre todo por eso_, le dijo esa vocecita que ella prefería ignorar porque, demonios, eso hacía que estuviera constantemente enfadada, pero al menos mantenía el dolor a raya. Scorpius, que la había escuchado con atención, la miró sin la molesta arrogancia que se había convertido en su estandarte desde muy niño, y casi pareció triste. Casi porque Rose sabía perfectamente que él nunca jamás dejaba vislumbrar sentimiento alguno.

-He decidido seguir ciertas tradiciones y estoy en pleno viaje iniciático.

-Ya me imagino qué clase de viaje es ese –Bufó Rose- ¿Ya has pasado por Nueva Orleans? Dicen que las fiestas en el barrio mágico son legendarias.

Scorpius cabeceó y volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan horrible. Rose se puso tensa, esperando que él comentara algo sobre su escasa experiencia en el mundo de las juergas y la diversión, pero el chico sólo se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad es uno de mis siguientes destinos. Voy hacia el este. Me esperan Nueva York, Nueva Orleans y Miami y después partiré hacia Cuba y Jamaica. Todavía no sé si perderé un par de días visitando Salem. No hay mucho que pueda ofrecer.

-¿Cómo que no? Salem tiene el mayor museo mágico de todos los Estados Unidos.

Rose se detuvo. Obviamente a Scorpius no le interesaba para nada visitar un museo y comprender eso la hizo sentirse aún más tonta que cuando se puso a despotricar como una neurótica. Scorpius no había sido un mal estudiante, pero nunca había soñado con ser ni prefecto ni Premio Anual y jamás había dedicado ni un segundo más del tiempo necesario a estudiar. Rose había aprendido a vivir con lo que ella llamaba su dejadez durante sus últimos meses en Hogwarts, pero esa noche le dio pena que Scorpius ahogara su talento y su inteligencia en toneladas de alcohol. Era tan imbécil que otra vez quiso pegarle.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Rose?

No parecía haber intenciones ocultas detrás de la pregunta, así que la chica se dijo que no perdía nada por contestar.

-Quiero estar en México en un par de días.

-Es una suerte que nuestros caminos no coincidan. No podría soportar ver esa cara de aburrida por todos los sitios en los que intento pasármelo bien.

-Ya veo que sigues siendo tan gracioso como siempre.

-Sí. Procuro mantenerme en forma.

A Rose le molestó encontrar esa última frase _graciosa_ porque. ¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy le hiciera gracia si era el chico al que más odiaba en el mundo? Debía ser por culpa de la copa que se había tomado en el hotel, aunque a decir verdad se la había dejado casi llena, pero eso era lo de menos.

-A mí me parece que te esfuerzas demasiado por ser insufrible, pero no hace falta que malgastes energía. Tu estupidez es algo innato.

Scorpius resopló y soltó una risita. Recorrieron unos veinte metros en completo silencio, aunque en realidad había muchas cosas que tenían que decirse. En otro tiempo Rose se las habría gritado a la cara, pero esa noche tenía la impresión de que ya nada importaba. No tenía sentido que estuviera enfadada o triste por culpa de Malfoy porque el pasado se había quedado atrás y el destino estaba separando sus vidas lenta pero implacablemente.

-Te diste bastante prisa por abandonar Inglaterra –Dijo Scorpius entonces y Rose se dijo que esas palabras no venían demasiado a cuento. Aún así, supo que no podría hacer nada por evitar la conversación. Ella había aceptado salir a dar ese paseo y en el fondo lo hizo porque necesitaba hablar con él. No quería, pero no tenía ganas de luchar contra lo inevitable- Fui a La Madriguera una semana después del expreso y ya no estabas.

-Quería ponerme en marcha lo antes posible.

-Tu madre me dijo que vendrías a América, pero no especificó donde.

-¿Y para qué querrías saber tú eso?

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Rosie –Scorpius la hizo detenerse y la miró directamente a los ojos. Así era mucho más difícil hablar con él porque bastaba enfrentarse a esos ojos grises durante una milésima de segundo para perder la voluntad- Tenía que explicarte ciertas cosas que quedaron en el aire.

-Yo no creo que quedara nada en el aire. Tú dijiste que lo nuestro no tenía ningún sentido fuera de Hogwarts.

-Rose.

-Dijiste que tu familia jamás aprobaría que unieras el apellido Malfoy al Weasley. Fuiste muy claro en eso último.

-Rose.

-No, Malfoy. No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme. Déjame en paz.

Tras decir aquello, Rose se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba enfadada. Al final el dolor le había ganado la partida a la ira y no quería ponerse a llorar delante de ese maldito cabrón. Vio como Scorpius apretaba los dientes y supo que no se iba a dar por vencido. Y luego era la cabezonería Weasley la que tenía mala fama.

-Yo no dije que no quisiera intentarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Que quizá a mi abuelo Lucius no le haga mucha gracia, pero sé que mis padres me apoyarán y me gustaría ver si puede funcionar.

-No digas tonterías, Scorpius.

-No son tonterías, Rosie –Y el chico la cogió por ambos brazos, apasionado y sincero, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que ella le creyera- Me he pasado los últimos meses siguiéndote la pista. He pasado hambre, frío y muchísimo calor mientras te perseguía. He tenido que ver cómo mi preciosa ropa se llenaba de arena del desierto –Rose no contuvo una sonrisa y Scorpius alivió el agarre- No sabes cuánto me ha costado encontrarte, pero ahora… Te aseguro que no son tonterías, Rose. Quiero intentarlo. Quiero ir contigo a México o dónde coño vayas.

Rose se mordió el labio. Odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy. El muy cabrón se las había apañado para conquistar su corazón cuando estaban en Hogwarts, valiéndose de su amistad con el primo Albus y de su propio carisma. Rose se había enamorado como nunca y había soñado con estar con él dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, pero entonces él había dicho un montón de tonterías relacionadas con la legendaria enemistad entre los Malfoy y los Weasley e incluso había insinuado que no podrían cumplir ninguno de esos sueños porque los Malfoy estaban destinados a cosas mejores. Rose lo había odiado porque le había roto el corazón, porque sentía que se había aprovechado de su ingenuidad y se había prometido no volver a verlo nunca más y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, decidido a romper con ancestrales tradiciones familiares sólo por ella. ¿Cómo podía seguir negando que lo quería casi tanto como lo odiaba?

-¿Y qué hay de esa chica? –Espetó, sintiendo que era su obligación resistirse un poco.

-¿Qué chica?

-La petarda a la que le estabas comiendo la boca en el casino. Tienes una forma muy extraña de demostrar que quieres estar conmigo.

Sí. Esa era una buena resistencia, pero Scorpius la miró con ternura y sin darle ni la más mínima importancia a sus reparos.

-Vamos, Rosie. Ya sabes cómo me gusta ser el centro de atención. Esa chica no significa nada.

-Aún así… Si lo intentamos, no me gustará que te besuquees con otras.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres…?

-Estoy diciendo que si dejo que me acompañes durante mi viaje, deberás aprender a comportarte con un poco más de responsabilidad. ¿Entendido?

A Rose se le cayó la baba cuando Scorpius sonrió. Fue apenas un segundo, pero se le vio tan contento que la chica no dudó ni por un segundo que él era plenamente sincero. Quería estar con ella, enfrentarse al mundo sólo para poder estar a su lado, y eso hizo que la furia y la tristeza se hundieran en lo más recóndito de su corazón porque en ese instante, bajo las estrellas de neón de Las Vegas, Rose Weasley sólo podía sentir felicidad.

-Me esforzaré todo lo que pueda –Prometió Scorpius, aunque era evidente que mentía.

-Que sepas que no te voy a dar tregua. Tengo un montón de sitios que quiero visitar y voy con retraso.

-Ya, claro –Scorpius la agarró por la cintura y le dio un besito en los labios.

-Y te castraré si cuando volvamos a Inglaterra vuelves a decirme cosas horribles.

-Por supuesto –Scorpius volvió a besarla y Rose decidió que era un buen momento para rendirse del todo.

-Por esta noche dejaré que volvamos al hotel y nos tomemos la noche libre.

-Me parece que es una idea genial.

-En ese caso. ¿A qué estamos esperando?

Scorpius sonrió y se separó de ella sólo para agarrarla de una muñeca y volver a toda prisa hasta el viejo castillo del mago Merlín. Les esperaba una noche movidita y toda una vida para odiarse y quererse a gusto.

**FIN**

_La única responsable de que yo haya escrito un Rose/Scorpius es Miss Highway`s, que me lo pidió como regalo por haber sido la persona que envió el review número 1000 de "Historias de Hogwarts". Nunca se me ha dado muy bien escribir sobre los personajes y parejas más populares porque creo que ya está todo dicho sobre ellos, pero espero haber hecho un trabajo decente con Rose y Scorpius. Ojalá que os haya gustado. Para mí ha supuesto un reto más complicado que una pareja tipo Moody/Tonks (lo que no significa que vaya a escribir sobre ellos en un futuro cercano) Pues nada. Por aquí lo dejo._

_Saludos_

_Cris Snape_


End file.
